Oghren
} |name = Oghren |image = Oghren portrait.jpg |longtitle=Oghren |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |voice = Steve Blum |location = Orzammar |class=Warrior |specialization=Berserker |quests=Felsi |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Oghren is a crude dwarven warrior fond of all things alcoholic. He is a possible companion to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Quests Given Initial Statistics Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 1.4, Dexterity 0.25, Willpower 0.5, Magic 0, Cunning 0.145, Constitution 1.9. Class: Warrior Specialization: Berserker Starting Talents: Berserker: Berserk, Resilience, Constraint Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Death Blow Two-Handed: Pommel Strike, Indomitable, Stunning Blows, Sunder Arms, Shattering Blows, Sunder Armor, Mighty Blow, Powerful Swings, Two-Handed Strength, Two-Handed Sweep Gear Oghren Specific Items Plot Skills As you befriend Oghren and gain his approval he will gain the following additional abilities: Strategy .]] Maximize Oghren’s berserker speciality and the Two-Handed school when the player gets the chance to do so. Capitalize on some of the top-tier talents quickly, that will increase his damage potential and make him an excellent damage oriented character. As with rogues, Oghren should allow the tank to control enemy mobs and then attack from the rear or flank. Because Oghren is so durable, he doesn’t have to watch his spacing as much as a rogue. His skills are best used with heavy armor or massive armor. Berserk increases Oghren’s damage and the player can use Mighty Blow to hammer an adversary. Sunder Armor rips through heavily armored enemies, while Pommel Strike and Stunning Blows can knock an enemy out of combat for several seconds. Two-Handed Sweep is great at striking multiple foes, but make sure that you do not steal threat away from the tank. Even though it drains Oghren’s remaining stamina, Final Blow deals massive damage and is suitable for ending battles. Gifts Oghren's approval will increase when you give him any alcohol, especially Ale. The one exception is Wine, which is preferred by Wynne. }} Quest Given Once The warden become friendly enough with Oghren he will ask you to help him find a very special someone to him, a female dwarf named Felsi who has moved to live on the surface. This quest consists of nothing more than taking Oghren to The Spoiled Princess and helping him win the heart of an old flame. In order to win his approval, you must either have a rather high coercion check and speak positively of him (the two "Whisper to Oghren" options are all it takes for a positive outcome). If you speak negatively of him to the old flame, Oghren will get very angry with you. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Oghren gives you a personal quest Oghren the Family Man. Expansion Quotes *(if asked what if Branka is dead) "Well, aren't you a sodding bright spot today?" *"If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder little boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true..." *"Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." *"I'm not saying I should be your first pick for a dance partner at the inaugural ball, but in the Deep Roads, I'm your man." *"Hey, Warden! You gotta hear this one! This human walks into a tavern! Eh heh. And there's an elf there. Ah ha ha ha! And she says, Ha ha ah ah ha! She says."Snorts "Ah ha!" Down *''"Lets show them our hearts, and then show them theirs!" *"You mean to tell me you've never polished your sword?" *"I'll show that sodding dog! I don't need my pants anyway!" *(After finishing combat)'' "Excuse me while I do my happy dance!" *''"and laughs'' Asschabs!" *"Upset? *Scoffs* I don't get upset, I get drunk!" *"You can't keep the Archdemon waiting. You'll hurt its feelings, it might just turn around the whole Blight and go home. Nobody wants that." *(When you are at Lake Calenhad Docks) "Ooh that's huge (Giggles) I wonder how long it took to erect it. (Giggles) Get it, erect it!" *(when becoming the thrall of the Sloth Demon) "I feel like I've had a bellyful of warm meat and cool ale... Now I just need a pleasant bosom to rest my head on... Over" *"By the tits of my ancestors!" *"You know that husband of yours, dead, sorry" *"Shave my back and call me an elf!" *"That son-of-a-whore Teagan said I can't drink a whole barrel of pickle juice without passing out first. I aim to prove him wrong." *"Fart me a lullaby!" *"Hey, can I borrow a sovereign? I've always wanted the head of an adulterer preserved in honey" (While in the Wonders of Thedas shop in Denerim) *"Heh. Sorry, wrong room" (If the Warden is female and has Oghren in the party at the Pearl in Denerim and chooses a Female Companion) *(During Battle) "Thunderhumper!" *''(Referring to the Grand Oak)'' "Hey look, it's a poet tree. (laughs) Get it? Poetry? (laughs more)" *"Careful. This one might just go all Zevran on you." Dialogue --- *'The Warden:' "A lover in the dark, no wonder she left Oghren." *'Oghren:' "Eh, if I knew she had those interests I would have made some...adjustments." --- *'Shale:' "There was a man in the village who reminded me of the drunken dwarf." *'Oghren:' "They had some dwarves just like me, huh?" *'Shale:' "No. None of the dwarves were similar. They were quiet and respected, more or less. No, the one I remember was a human. He vomited in the street constantly. Then he wandered into a snowstorm and froze to death." *'Oghren:' "Huh? And how is that like me?" *'Shale:' "Did I say similar? I meant I hoped he was similar." *'Oghren:' "I think I had a wife like you, once." --- *'Shale:' Go on, order me to do something. *'The Warden: '''Throw Oghren as far as you can. *'Oghren:' Hey! No dwarf tossing! (This is a reference to J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, when Gimli claims "No one tosses a dwarf!" Trivia * According to Sheryl Chee, though Oghren was written mostly by Jay Turner, most of the BioWare writers, including herself, Mary Kirby, and David Gaider, have had a hand in writing him. * Steve Blum, the actor who voices Oghren, also provides the voice of the temporary companion Gorim. Steve Blum also voiced the character Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children film. Other roles include Spike Spiegel in the English version of ''Cowboy Bebop, Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men, and Grunt in Mass Effect 2. * Oghren is one of two companions with their own unique hairstyle, the other being Morrigan. * Although Oghren is barred from bearing arms in the city, nothing happens if you equip him with weapons in Orzammar. See also Category:Characters Category: Dwarves Category:Companions Category:Origins characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests